the_unwritten_contractsfandomcom-20200213-history
Key Players
Key Players Azitiel (the Assasin, or the Demon King) Azitiel was named by Teronovious. Described as tall, with horns (I think, I don't remember the description precisely). It's unclear if he took on different forms for the deals he made with Cordyr and Gaust, or if the demons they dealt with were truly the same as Azitiel. Eventually conquered Sartellia and installed Teronovious in a position of power. After Teronovious' death, allied himself with the Witches of Sartellia. Defeated and apparently destroyed through the efforts of Willem, he was unknowingly briefly glimpsed (as a kind of shadow-possessor of one of Tumble's lieutenant-wizards) by Anki the Golem King in the moments before death, just as Anki seemed to come to an epiphany about his own history and identity. King Edorik the First King of Sartellia who defunded the Academy where The Three worked and studied. Apparently killed and dethroned as a result of the first contracts. Master Teronovious The primary credited discoverer of magic, and namer of Azitiel. Sometimes his companions, Cordyr and Gaust, are left out of the stories entirely, though their contracts apparently predate his. Worked as head of the Illusions Department at The Academy of Performing Arts. After Azitiel's rise, founds and heads the First Academy of Teronovious. Also works as the head of the Enforcers for Azitiel. Has a strange dream relationship with Shae of the Witch Sisters, and he comes to believe that her son is his. Eventually secretly assassinated by Shae. Sir William Gaust One of the three canonical founders of magic. The memory logs describing the initial contact with Azitiel show Gaust desiring "the death of the King." Gaust was the first of the three to die. Professor Ourin in the Third Academy posits that the legendary Kal Vorgis was an apprentice of Gaust's. Credited with creating the Knights of Sartellia and writing the Creed of Tellence. Liam Cordyr The last of the three discoverers. Cordyr is seen in the memory log proclaiming a desire "to be a king." At Gaust's funeral, Cordyr forgets his name. Many years later, a(n apparently) mute servant working alongside Willem in the house of Aramont the Cruel identifies himself as Cordyr. There may be some conflation between Cordyr and the figure Countil in the Legend of Kal Vorgis, as Countil becomes a smiling monk and takes the staff, the description of which matches Cordyr's description in the time of Willem. Kal Vorgis The historical Kal is known to have made a contract with the Demon Sarene in order to become one with the concept of serendipitous new beginnings. According to the Tondin documents as interpreted by Professor Ourin, he was a student of Gaust's who escaped with a promised crown, pursued by the Wizard Sinter and assisted by the Wizard Countil, to whom he grants a staff made from a dying tree. When Sinter (possible conflated with Teronovious) catches up to him, he gives up the crown after first transforming it to a gauntlet. The Demon Sarene The Demon with whom Kal Vorgis made his contract. Countil (existence disputed) Assists Kal Vorgis in his escape from Sinter by lending him a horse. Possibly conflated with or associated with Liam Cordyr. Sinter (existence disputed) Seeks the crown promised Kal Vorgis. Possible conflated with Teronovious. King Willem (Azitiel's Foe) Willem defeated Azitiel at the Battle of the Sartellian Witches. He found the orphaned Soren following the battle, and raised and tutored him in the ways of Magic. His plan to re-establish the Academy of Teronovious was postponed with rumors of the Witches re-establishing their power and raising an army, leading to his making a new contract with Taurus, his demon, in order to eliminate them. That deal kept Soren from taking the throne of Sartellia, but allowed him to complete Willem's plan for the Second Academy. Willem then went into exile and servitude in the house of Aramont the Cruel. He ultimately survived his ordeal in Aramont's service with the aid of a much aged and silent Liam Cordyr. Following his indentureship, he returned to Sartellia, but did not speak or reveal himself. The Demon Taurus The Demon with whom Willem contracted on at least two occasions. He apparently made another deal that could be fulfilled by Willem's abdication of the throne. And he made yet another deal with Shae before her death that led to her great-grandson Mott's ascension over Sartellia, in exchange for his preserving the contracts in a time of darkness. Old Jantzy (existence disputed, possible demon or monster) According to legends kept by the Tel Astrians (later corrupted to Blooded of Astor), Old Jantzy teaches worms how to live forever in exchange for his dinner. Mora, the Fire Demon (existence disputed) A Fire Demon that, according to some stories, lives in the Sartellian peaks known as the Tell. Shae (the Sartellian Witch) The younger of the two Sartellian Witches, and like her a Tel Astrian Oath Keeper. Stories claimed that she was forbidden by her older sister Freyna from taking a suitor. She appeared to Teronovious in dreams, where he fell in love with her. She soon came to Sartellia with her sister and young son. She is secretly responsible for Teronovious' death. She and her sister held prominent positions in Azitiel's court afterwards. She was exiled from Sartellia after Azitiel's defeat, but either not with or not seeing Freyna some years later. Apparently killed by Taurus, before she died she made her deal with him on behalf of her eventual descendant Mott. Also a direct ancestor of Jarl. Freyna (the Sartellian Witch) The white-haired senior Tel Astrian Oath Keeper from the middle period of Azitiel's reign until Willem's disappearance and her death. Wise but bound to many oaths, and extremely powerful, though often in indirect ways. To the uninformed, her behavior often seemed eccentric. Her leadership of the Tel Astria would eventually become a matter of some dispute but her mind stayed quick. Loved her grandsons Sartos and Patros, and created the homunculus belonging to Patros that was eventually discovered by an even later descendant, Tem, and subsequently the poet Eburns. Also a direct ancestor of Edmund Grondel and Amanda. Amrey A major Tel Astrian who questioned Freyna's leadership in later years, but deferred in respect of her power. Sartos One of Freyna's grandsons, described as larger than his brother. Later generations (calling themselves the Blooded of Astor) trace their ancestry to him, believing him to be Freyna's son, and also believing that Patros died when young. Direct Ancestor of Tem, Edmund Grondel, and Amanda. Patros Freyna's other grandson, described as slighter than his brother. Patros was believed to have died when young, but the testimony of the homunculus suggests he escaped with a group of Tel Astrians to the caves in the Tell, where he eventually died and was entombed. It is not known what became of his followers, but sometime in the intervening years Mott the Wise and Ugly, his cousin, was entombed beside him, where his preserved body was discovered by Muerto the False, along with an unknown document held by Patros' corpse. The Tiny Man (the Homunculus) A toy made by Freyna, as a distraction for her grandsons and unnamed other purposes. He apparently went with Patros into exile in the Tell following Freyna's death, where he learned to read, sing, and talk in a strange rhyming pattern. Eventually discovered by Tem, and reportedly later travelled in the sleeve of the Great Poet Eburns. Aramont the Cruel A man who gave up everything in exchange for his contract (did you make it clear exactly what he got out of it Mark? My memory of this is very cloudy for some reason), including his decency and humanity. Served for a time by Willem and Cordyr, who managed to some extent to subvert the effects of his contract (I think? Again, my memory fails me). Master Soren (the First, or the Greater) Soren was orphaned in the battle of the Sartellian Witches, where he was found by the conquerer Willem. Willem adopted the boy and took him as his first student in the study of magic. He was a witness to Willem's second contract, and denied rulership of Sartellia at that time. Despite reservations, particularly about the potential cruelty of star student Muerto, he accepted Soren's charge to complete the training of the apprentices and completed Willem's plans for founding the Second Academy. He took seriously Willem's thoughts about the inviolability of the contracts, and instilled that respect into Muerto. But in later years, he was visited by a smiling monk who told him the contracts could be subverted, a lesson he tried to impart to Muerto, who mistook it to mean that he (Muerto) could annull the contracts. Soren recognized Muerto as a rare talent, calling him the most powerful wizard he'd ever known. Muerto, in turn, had great respect for his master, and ultimately annulled a contract with Taurus that had prevented Soren from a peaceful death, granting his aged master rest. Master Muerto The last Master of the Second Academy, and student of Soren the First. As a youth Soren the First expressed reservations about Muerto's ambition, power and cruelty, but he agreed to teach him, and was successful in instilling a respect for contracts and for his teachers at least. Possibly responsible for the death of Sarah Falcor and the supression of her research. He was the teacher of Soren the Unruly, and eventually his sworn foe in the First Great Magical War. At the end of the war, facing an increasingly powerful force under Soren's democratic teachings, Muerto exercised his full power to sacrifice himself and annull all the active magical contracts, leading to the loss of magic for an age. Sarah Falcor An alchemy student in the Second Academy period who discovered a novel subversion of contractual magic. Her research was suppressed and she herself killed, though her sister Mary preserved her notes with the help of her Sarah's friend Connor. This research later helped Rebecca Sansa and Dorran Falcor in their own alchemical breakthrough in the Re-Establishment Era. Soren the Unruly (or the Lesser, or the Liberator) A student of Muerto. After the death of Sarah Falcor, Soren became disillusioned with the Academy's stranglehold on magic and orthodoxies that kept magical knowledge in elite hands. He left the Academy and began to teach any who would listen what he knew. Eventually his rebellion blossomed into open war with the Academy under his old master Muerto. His armies grew stronger over the course of the conflict, leading to Muerto's ultimate gambit to undo magical achievement to that point. Following the disastrous aftermath of Muerto's sacrifice, Soren began a pilgrimage to rediscover magic, a pilgrimage that was widely followed at first, but as his followers gradually became disillusioned he was lost to history. Tracked to the hovel of a smiling monk in the woods by Mary Falcor and Connor, they were led to believe that Soren had somehow incorporealized himself, becoming one with magic, possibly, or the universe. His staff was left with the monk, who later used a strip from it it in the creation of Anki the Golem-King. Anki, just before his death, began to remember things from Soren's life, suggesting a continuity with Soren of some sort, before finally deciding that his "return" was premature, and sacrificing himself to end the First Golem War. Acinius A noted and popular performing magician during the Second Academy era. Killed on stage at the exact moment of Muerto's sacrifice. Credited with writing a volume entitled Confoundamentals which was distributed even in the Forgotten Age, despite the suppression of performing magic. The Amazing Margot Acinius' assistant, later a leader of a small but significant band in the early years of Mott's reign. Forced to go into exile following his banning of performing magic. Mott's own father, Richard, travelled with her. Connor An alchemy student and friend of Sarah Falcor's in the Second Academy period. Travelled with Mary Falcor in her search for Soren the Unruly. Eventually became a smiling monk, who prompted the disappearance of the village of Antony. Promised to train Jarl. His voice and the voice of Jarl were observed by some of the Fourth Academy scholars at the time of Vornheim's disappearance. Richard Grandson of Shae, father of Mott. Went with the Amazing Margot into exile with his servant/bodyguard Everett Tumble. According to the legend told by later Blooded of Astor, he retrieved Mott's body and took it to be buried alongside Patros in the caves of the Tell. King Mott the Wise and Ugly A great king with dominion over Sartellia. He banned performing magic, and had the knowledge of contracts tattooed over his entire repulsive body. He had a great resplendent court, which Connor visited at least once as a smiling monk. After his death, his son Jarl abdicated the throne, so his younger son took control. His body was preserved in the caves of the Tell, where it was eventually re-discovered by Muerto the Returned. Jarl, the Son of Mott A prince who abdicated the throne in order to go on a strange pilgrimage/adventure with his long-suffering servant. He travelled in high style until he made it to the monk's village on Antony, where Connor, bearing the staff, promised to teach him and the entire village vanished, along with Jarl and his servant. Later, Janiis Onendan and Laura Trink heard his voices in their investigation of the tree. In the Fulfillment Age, Jarl returns and comes down from the mountain, with dark consequences. Edmund Grondel A warrior and the most distinguished of Sartos' descendants until Amanda re-established the Sisters. Possibly coinage in the Third Academy period is named for him. King Muerto the Returned (the False, the Greater) aka Tem A descendant of Sartos with the birth name of Tem. He abandons his family legacy and his actual family, including wife and seven sons in order to live the life of an illegal itinerant travelling magician. Rediscovers the tomb of Patros, where he learns the necessary skills to re-establish contracts, leading the the end of the Forgotten Age. Takes on the name of Muerto and claims to be the reincarnation of him. Establishes the Third Academy and a new, just as strict, orthodoxy of magic. Later puts Rebecca Sansa on trial for her alchemical research, but the trial reveals some fraudulent claims in his past and his a great personal humiliation. After his death, his institutions manage to adapt and hold on to power for some time, at least until the Golem Wars, despite criticisms from the Witches and others. The Great Poet Eburns A poet who decried illusory ideals but delighted in the joy of life. Reportedly carried a tiny man in his sleeve. Lived and travelled partly in Muerto's lifetime and some time after. Amanda, the Witch Sister Descendant of Sartos who re-discovered the meaning of her families traditions and stories in a possibly somewhat corrupted form, and re-established the Witch Sisters. She reached out to those not of her bloodline, to mostly women, to constitute her new group, which decried magic under Muerto and his followers and criticized male-dominated elements of magical orthodoxy. Under her leadership and afterwards, the Sisters grew by leaps and bounds, having multiple tribes just a few generations later. Professor Ourin An important but subversive professor in the Third Academy. His research involved some magical tools to uncover truths about the past, and though he was forced to leave the academy, he continued his research. Dr. Merrick A student of Ourin's who followed him after leaving the Third Academy. Rebecca Sansa A woman dedicated to the study of alchemy. Despite reservations, she jumped on Dorran Falcor's offer to study the Soren book and Falcor papers in order to try to recreate her research. Their breakthrough led to her eventually being put on trial, a trial which proved humiliating to Muerto the Returned. Dorran Falcor A distant relation of Sarah and Mary Falcor who managed to rediscover their old research and took it to Rebecca Sansa in order to try and recreate their subversion of contractual magic, research that quickly bore fruit. Petyr Hemitch A student and representative of the smiling monks who brought key documents to the Sansa/Falcor project. King Edorik the Later A great King in the era of Anki. The Council of Edorik the Later The council charged with deciding the legal status of Anki following the murder of Lord Feather, a body which both ruled him as being responsible and not guilty by virtue of self-defense. The influence of Feather and Jane, Duchess of Mott were probably key to both rulings. Rainic Ur An official from the Third Academy who argued that Anki could not be held responsible for Feather's murder as he was not sentient. Millicent Tumble A performing magician and crafter under the patronage of the Duchess of Mott, and the creator of Anki the Golem King. Unknowingly worked with a smiling monk bearing the Staff of Soren in creating Anki.Judged not culpable for Feather's death. Her grandson, Sam Tumble killed Anki at the Battle of Fire Downs. Possibly a descendant of Richard's servant Everett Tumble. Jane, Duchess of Mott Millicent Tumble's patron in the Court of Edorik the later. Took personal charge of her defense, and largely responsible for Anki's being ruled sentient by that court. Lynn Trinkle A Sister of Sartellia who sought the assistance of James Feather in dealing with an out-of-control spell cast by the Northern Witch tribe. In order to undo the unforseen consequences of their spell, he bound her and others of her tribe to Golem bodies who became the first subjects of Anki. Tanna of the Northern Tribe of Witches Leader of the Northern tribe of witches, until she was cast to shadow by a spell gone wrong. Later abdicates her leadership to Anke when bound to Golem body by Lord James Feather. Lord James Feather (aka Eburn Trink) A brilliant and unconventional magicican under King Edorik. A fan of the poet Eburns, and the ultimate owner of Anki the Golem. After helping Laura Trink and the Sisters of Sartellia with the consequences of their contract, he faked his own death in order to help achieve the liberation of Anki. In love with the magical librarian Millicent Mayor, who he invited to become a librarian at the Third Academy under the assumed name Eburn Trink. He served under that name as Adjunct Professor of Magical History and Development in the Third Academy. Laura Trink, the brilliant General under the Commandant, is presumably a descendant of his and Millicent's. Millicent Mayor A brilliant librarian and love of James Feather. Served as magical librarian for both the Third and Fourth Academies of Teronovious, where at a highly advanced age she worked in the greatest magical library in history as assembled by Fourth Academy Founder Vornheim. Probably ancestor of Laura Trink. Anki the Golem King The first sentient Golem of significance. Worked with the brilliant magician James Feather for some years as a servant and secret partner. After being charged with and acquitted of Feather's murder, led an assembly of Golems, including a number who were created by a contract he and Feather made binding the spirits of certain Witches of the Northern Tribes. Wore a crown that was also the Gauntlet/Crown of the queen of the Northern Witch Tribe, and possibly of Teronovious before that. His leadership resulted in Golem rebellions, and ultimately war. Many years later, at the Battle of Fire Downs, he began to recall memories of Soren the Unruly, including the memory of the Final Battle of the First Great War. He decided the time for his return had not yet come, and consented to allow his creator's grandson, Captain Sam Tumble, kill him with Anki's own weapon. Following his death, the golems split into multiple fiefdoms. Some retreated to the north, a place Anki originally intended to take his first subjects to. Captain Sam Tumble The grandson of Millicent Tumble, responsible for Anki's ultimate defeat at the Battle of Fire Downs. Master Vornheim The gold-toothed founder of the Fourth Academy of Teronovious, who acquired the greatest magical library in history through sometimes illicit means. He sponsored many treasure-hunters, including Laura Trink. One of his top advisers/appraisers was the wizard Janiis Onendan. Disappeared while investigating the supposed location of the Lost Village of Antony. Janiis Onendan A major academic Wizard of the Fourth Academy, a man of considerable power and intelligence, if occasionally less than entirely present. Master Remi Elspeth Once an assistant of Janiis Onendan's in the Fourth Academy, later assigned to work under Kami-Sar at the Canderian Institute by Laura Trink. He reported to her about the implications of Kami-Sar's magical deflecting work, which led to her pressuring Kami-Sar to move forward on it's military implications, and Kami-Sar resigning her post in disgust, after which she promoted Elspeth to Master of the Canderian Institute. Master Kami-Sar The brilliant inventor and researcher of the Canderian Institute. Protected by the Commandant's forces during the Second Great Magical War, she invented magical deflecting technology.She opposed the weaponization of her work, but her assistant Remi Elspeth reported on her technology to Major-General Trink, who forced her hand and made her destroy some of her own work and resign her post. Elspeth took over and reconstructed and perfected the technology. The Commandant A mysterious figure in the Second Great magical war. Opposed by the Witches of Sartellia, who claimed to have secret knowledge about his identity and powers. An alliance between the Sisters and a force of Golems from the north ultimately crushed his armies, but the leadership of the Sisters was in turn murdered by Laura Trink, in the Victory of the Dead. Major-General Laura Trink A treasure hunter for the Fourth Academy turned military leader under the Commandant. She protected Cander for a time, and installed Remi Elspeth as it's head after the discovery and subsequent resignation of Kami-Sar. Later, she led a crack team to assassinate the key leadership of the Witch Sisters, a bold and successful plan that failed to prevent the complete defeat of the Commandant's armies. Carter, The Dreamer A man in the Age of Fulfillment, who has dreams. Possibly prophetic dreams, dreams that resonate with the history of the world and the source of magic itself.